


How to lose a human beginners 101

by BABY_WONWOO6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crazy, Cute Ending, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF did I write, Wonwoo would only bottom for CHWE HANSOl there I said it :( i'm crying btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: New book who dis?/Rare ships:Seungcheol x JihoonJeonghan x JunJoshua x MinghaoSoonyoung x Chan x SeokminWonwoo x HansolMingyu x Seungkwan
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**{Seokmin has added 12 gays to Mickey Mouse Crackhouse}**

**Bonnie:**

See what we're not about to do is this

**Hoeranghae:**

Shut up Lee 

**Bonnie:**

Make me fuckface

**Junky_Scum:**

Anywhore why did u make this

**Clyde:**

Why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Pothead:**

Bro shut yo mouth rn 

**SassyqueenB:**

The real queen has arrived 

**Hoeranghae:**

Puhlease 

I'm the real queen 

The attention goes to me

**Onlysaneone:**

YOU TELLEM BFF

**Hoeranghae:**

😗💅

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Bruh I'm tryna sleep tf

**Pothead:**

Y'all gon done, done it now

And woken up the senior citizen 😔

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

This senior citizen is going to

Best the hell outta u 

**Pothead:**

Chill daddy 

👅👅👅👅👅

**Clyde:**

Yo Chan 

**Onlysaneone:**

I-

**Bonnie:**

Who dah hell Is teaching seokmin these

**Pothead:**

Seungkwan

**SassyqueenB:**

Minghao 

**ImmaKermit:**

Hansol 

**Postmaster:**

So how do you fix A vase 

**ImmaKermit:**

Bruh use gorilla glue

**Malcontents:**

Heard that shit is good 

Use it well

**Junky_Scum:**

How u gon stop giving me head

And text in the chat 

**Onlysaneone:**

OH GOD

we didn't need to know dat 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

fr fr 

**{Hoeranghae has kicked Onlysaneone and Clyde out of the chat}**

**Hoeranghae:**

Y'all I'm in love wit my besties 

Like look at these motherfuckers 

**Hoeranghae:**

  


**Hoeranghae:**

Like honestly fuck me, daddy 

😩😩😩😩

**Nicokneecaps:**

We don't want 

To hear about ur fantasy

**Pothead:**

Bro chiil

Chan is my son tf 

We get high together 

**Junky_Scum:**

Wait a damn minute 

Tf u mean Chan is ur son

He mine 

**ImmaKermit:**

The real question is

Why does Chan get high with Hansol??

**{Bonnie has added Onlysaneone and Clyde to Mickey Mouse Crackhouse}**

**Clyde:**

What happened?!?!?1!1

**Hoeranghae:**

Jihoon was gonna send a dick pic

We couldn't let you see it

**Bonnie:**

The hell 

**Postmaster:**

Can we go back

To the fact, Jun is giving Han head 

**Pothead:**

God no ion need dat shit stuck in my head

And foe what honestly 

**Malcontents:**

And what's it to u 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

It's three am 

The hell y'all awake for

And why Seokmin 

**Clyde:**

We have a streak 

And I felt like making a new gc just for fun

**Bonnie:**

Dude we're almost alike 

**Postmaster:**

Y'all matching is cute 

**Bonnie:**

👅👅

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

We have so many GC why?

**SassyqueenB:**

R U really questioning his authority 

**Junky_Scum:**

Bruh u play too much 

**Clyde:**

N E ways to Mingyu and Minghao

Who didn't add me to the 97 gc

What's good

**I'm a Kermit:**

Fucking choke 

**Hoeranghae:**

Y'all bitches stay making everything about y'all 

**Clyde:**

Fr fr 

**Pothead:**

Is water wet?

**Onlysaneone:**

Of course it is 

Why wouldn't it be not 

**Junky_Scum:**

It definitely has to be 

**Malcontents:**

It has to be

Because if my partner 

Has lube, he pours it on his hand

Its wet 

**Nicokneecaps:**

Seungcheol come collect

Ur boyfriend 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

BB wanna be collected 

**Malcontents:**

Nah I'm fine 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Well he said no

**Bonnie:**

Oh Jeonghan

**👅👅👅👅**

**Nicokneecaps:**

Can y'all not do dis here 

**Postmaster:**

Wait why was Jun giving Han head

If he's with cheol Hyung 

**Pothead:**

Bro u right

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Jeonghan ur ass is grass when I see 

**Junky_Scum:**

Daddy chill u play to much

At least not in front of the kids 

😩😩😩😩👅👅👅👅

**Postmaster:**

The fuck 

Y'all are on sumthing 

**Pothead:**

Psst

Hao u got the things I ordered 

**Imma Kermit:**

Yeh dw dw

Just make sure u alone 

**Pothead:**

Okay bhet

The bag better be full too

**Imma Kermit:**

Of course, it is

Who do u think I am 

**Nicokneecap:**

Love the fact 

No one dared to interrupt them 

**Junky_Scum:**

I was bout too

But Cheol was giving me dah look 

And I ain't want dat

**SassyqueenB:**

Cheol hyung can we go out

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

And by we u mean????

**SassyqueenB:**

Hanson, Chan, and I

**Malcontents:**

It's three am

Why y'all going out foe 

**Pothead:**

But do u need to know 

**Malcontents:**

****

**Hoeranghae:**

Bruh nahhhhh

We ain't bout to do dis 

Y'all ain't gon roast my bby

**Hoeranghae:**

*BBF

Autocorrect is a bitch 

_ H A H A _

**ImmaKermit:**

Yeah cause that's what it does 😒

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Fine but bring an adult please and thank u 

**Pothead:**

Dw dw 

We already got one

**Onlysaneone:**

He's kinda arguing

Wit Seungkwan's dad 

Ha rip Mr. Boo

**Junky_Scum:**

_ H A _

He dead 💀 

**SassyqueenB:**

🗿

**Pothead:**

Man this sucks 

We're never going to have ice cream 

This man should just go

He ain't gon win the argument 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

OKAY BUT LIKE WTF 

**Bonnie:**

oof

Now I remember we were missing someone 

That goes by the name of Jeon Wonwoo

**Junky_Scum;**

What happened?

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

I'm sleeping because it's 3 AM

But Seungkwan’s piggy self wanted ice cream 

Like damn get it yourself son 

But he said there was none 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

So the three little pigs drag me out of my bed

Just for ice cream 

And on our way there we bumped into Seungkwan’s homophobic dad 

He starts yelling cause he saw Hansol 

And Seungkwan hold hands 

And bruh as if my day was getting any better 

He had the audacity to mention u guys 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

I have never felt the urge to kill someone 

Like damn not all guys like girls 

Or girls like guys 

Geez Christ I'm going to kill this man if he comes 

In the store 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

I'm going to go find bail money 

Smh

**Postmaster:**

I'm gonna go do coke

**Postmaster:**

Fuck I mean go cook

**Junky_Scum:**

I’m watching u 

Kim Mingyu 

**ImmaKermit:**

Wait can we go back 

To the fact Won hyung legit 

Called Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan 

The three little pigs 

**Malcontents:**

Who is who?

**Bonjuorimanxiety:**

Hansol is the one who made the house outta hay

Seungkwan made the one outta Stick

And honestly I think Chan is smarter than them

So he the one wit bricks 

**Bonjuorimanxiety:**

Since Seungkwan is cute and chubby

I was gonna put him as the chubby pig

But then I thought 

Seungkwan ain’t dat smart 

**ImmaKermit:**

😂😂😂

**Postmaster**

Dude I'm holleringshhdksu

**SassyqueenB**

Bruh the disrespect 


	2. Chapter 2

**“Fuck you and your family”**

**“Nope,” Jihoon made a u-turn right as he saw Hansol yelling at a random lady, Jihoon was having a great day and there was no way Hansol was going to ruin it.**

**“Lee Jihoon I see you, you motherfucker” Hansol shouted, running over to Jihoon who was trying to hide from the embarrassment he was receiving.**

**“Hansol, remember we agreed to not talk to each other when we're out of school”**

**Hanson only shrugged, “let's hang out just us two, at the arcade” unfortunately for Jihoon, he was bored so he agreed, “but you're buying me food afterward”**

**“I'm a broke high school kid, what makes you think I have money” Hansol frowned.**

**{Mickey Mouse Crackhouse}**

**Pothead:**

Bro screw u jihoon 

Ion ever want to see ur face again 

**Bonnie:**

Shut up

U just a loser 

You did this to urself

Shouldn't have invited me to hang out 

**Junky_Scum:**

What happened this time

**Pothead:**

Ion got money like Minghao

But damn 

Making me waste all my money 

Bitch I'm broke af 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

I honestly give up with u

**ImmaKermit:**

Y'all I have an announcement 

**SassyqueenB:**

Ur getting head

**ImmaKermit:**

What the fuck

No of course not

**Hoeranghae:**

Ur dick got stuck in the toaster

**ImmaKermit:**

I-

**Postmaster:**

You have daddy issues 

**ImmaKermit:**

I'm going to pretend you didn't say that

**Bonnie:**

Your mom got pregnant 

By ur friend 

**ImmaKermit:**

Fuck no

My Mom ain't even here

**Clyde:**

Ur dick was decapitated 

**ImmaKermit:**

I'm honestly concerned for all of u

Especially u Seokmin

**Nicokneecaps:**

Can y'all shut up

And let him talk

**Bonnie:**

This is text

**Nicokneecaps:**

Bro shut the fuck up

**ImmaKermit:**

Thank u bb

**ImmaKermit:**

Like I was about to say

I have the best boyfriend

And I can prove it

****

****

****

****

****

****

**ImmaKermit:**

HE WENT FUCKING BLONDE

WTFFFFF

BITCHES DON’T DESERVE U 

MOTHERFUCKER HAD THE AUDACITY TO GO BLONDE

LIKE IMMA BE HONEST 

JOSHUA HONG CAN RAIL ME

😩😩😩😩😩

**Junky_Scum:**

Please do not

Flood the group chat

With pics of Jisoo 

bleh

**Nicokneecaps:**

Tf u mean 

I'm beautiful 

**Malcontents:**

As you all know 

Minghao is a lying bitch 

**ImmaKermit:**

The fuck did I do this time

**SassyqueenB:**

Not gon be surprised if it's something stupid 

**Hoeranghae:**

Do you have a problem with Minghao???

**SassyqueenB:**

Whatever do u speak of

**Malcontents:**

Minghao is a scammer 

Bitch be looking like this five years ago 

**Malcontents:**

Now homeboy looking like dis

  


**Pothead:**

Wtf 

What kind of scam is this

**Onlysaneone:**

U sure this is the right Minghao

It can be an imposter 

**Hoeranghae:**

Yellow is being to sus 

**Bonnie:**

Nah it's Blue

**Clyde:**

The hell did I ever do 

**Postmaster:**

I'm just tryna do my task 

**Nicokneecaps:**

My boyfie is so hot 

**cOOps_of_Ice** :

I really didn't want to come back 

Back but I Have a question 

**Junky_Scum:**

What do u want?

😒😒😒😒

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

I will fcuk u up

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Like I was about to say

Why the hell is Seokmin screaming

In the middle of the road

**Postmaster:**

Wait that was Seokmin 

**SassyqueenB:**

Why he yelling 

**Bonnie:**

Y he yelling foe 

**Onlysaneone:**

I want to scream too

**Hoeranghae:**

Let's go scream wit 

Seokmin chan 

**Onlysaneone:**

Bhet 

**{Onlysaneone and Hoeranghae have logged off}**

**Bonnie:**

And he's the only sane one 

**Postmaster:**

I’m clearly the only sane one

**Pothead:**

Hold on now

Hold the fucking phone

**Junky_Scum:**

Sigh now what??

**Nicokneecaps:**

Did u just sigh

In text

**Pothead:**

Shut up 

I just found Seungcheol’s insta

And this motherfucker was hiding shit from us

**SassyqueenB:**

Leak sol Leak it all

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

HANSOL TF

GET OFF MY INSTA

**Malcontents:**

Leak everythang sol

Do it do it

**ImmaKermit:**

Jun that's your boyfriend 

**Postmaster:**

Right now

Relationship don’t matter

**Junky_Scum**

Hansol fucking leak it 

**Nicokneecaps:**

Please don’t

**Pothead:**

Imma do it

**Pothead:**

WWTTFF

CHEOL WHY DID U HIDE THIS FROM US

**Malcontents:**

Daddy fuck me

😩😩😩😩

**Junky_Scum:**

See now this aint what we bout to do

We're not gonna flood the chat with pics of Joshua and Seungcheol

Deadass no one like dem

**Nicokneecaps:**

Bro shut yo mouth

I aint say shit to u

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Hansol u gon catch these hands

Who told you to be on my insta

**Pothead:**

Uhhhhhhhhh

I have this friend 

That’s all u need to know

**ImmaKermit:**

I’m concerned 


	3. Chapter 3

**{Mickey Mouse Crackhouse}**

**Pothead:**

Where does Milk come from?

When do you know ur lactose intolerant?

Why does when one fart it stinks?

**Clyde:**

What

**ImmaKermit:**

The 

**Postmaster:**

Fuck?

**Junky_Scum:**

Leave it to the 97line

Always being stoopid 

**Hoeranghae:**

Jeonghan shut yo mouth

Ur a pedo

**Onlysaneone:**

I-

**Bonnie:**

Yeah no

**Pothead:**

Angel Jeonghan who

I only know pedo Han 

**Malcontents:**

I'm dyingjshk

**SassyqueenB:**

Hansol u better run

**Clyde:**

Hide 

**Bonnie:**

Han gon get chu

**Nicokneecaps:**

No Hansol's right

Jeonghan ain't all dat

**Immakermit:**

Y'all best friends tho

**Nicokneecaps:**

So

I could care less about what happens to him

**Hoeranghae:**

Lol mood

**Postmaster:**

Seungcheol hyung

Be a leader and control ur kids

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Bruh the fuck u mean 

U must be crazy if u think I'm going to let

Hanshit and Jishit be my kids

And especially Hansol’s headass

**Onlysaneone:**

Damn, it be urn own father 

**Pothead:**

All I ever wanted was ur love

But u playin me for a fool

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Can't be playing u for what u already r

**Malcontents:**

DMN 

Sol bby how u feel

**Pothead:**

All my emotions have left my body

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

I regret opening this chat

Every single time

**Bonnie:**

Then don't 

**Postmaster:**

Hoon and Won?????

OOP they beefing 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

No one's beefing 

**Bonnie:**

No one’s beefing

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

Now you wanna copy me 

Just say u wanna be me 

**Bonnie:**

Chile-

Anyways so 

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Kids control urself please

**Junky_Scum:**

To late for dat 

**Pothead:**

Won why don't u ditch hoon

And come to me

**Clyde:**

Since when we're u after Won

**Onlysaneone:**

After he realized Seungkwan didn't want him

**SassyqueenB:**

**😡😡😡😡**

**Nicokneecaps:**

And when Minghao rejected him

**ImmaKermit:**

**😘✌️**

**Postmaster:**

Lol sucks to suck

**Pothead:**

Why y'all do me like dat

Damn bitches stay being rOOd

**Hoeranghae:**

Bro shut up

I'm done wit yo loud ass

**Onlysaneone:**

😂😂😂

**Bonnie:**

I caN’T STAND Y’ALL SOMETIMES

BUT I DON’T HAVE ANY OTHER FRIENDS

AND Y’ALL MOTHERFUCKERS ARE INTERESTING

**Clyde:**

Why in all caps tho

**ImmaKermit:**

Why not is the real question

**Junky_Scum:**

Can you guys go like my pic

On insta

**Nicokneecaps:**

no

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Nah, to lazy for that shit

**Pothead:**

I’m currently trying to Win Won over

Seee what I did there 😏😏😏

**Hoeranghae:**

I SAW

YOU 👏KEEP👏SHOOTING👏YOUR👏SHOT

**SassyqueenB:**

But why encourage him

**Postmaster:**

Boo please

As if u wouldnt

**Clyde:**

Y’all something just happened to me

And I have to tell y’all or else I’m getting bad luck

**Malcontents:**

You got an std?

**ImmaKermit:**

Ur pregnant?

**Junky_Scum:**

U never went to elementary school?

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Ur adopted?

**Nicokneecaps:**

Damn

Let the poor boy talk

**Clyde:**

Fr like geez

**Bonnie:**

Be quite boy 

**Pothead:**

Jihoon got a problem wit everythang 

**Onlysaneone:**

Except Jeonghan 

**Junky_Scum:**

Cause he my bby 😘😘

**Malcontents:**

Ewwwww

**ImmaKermit:**

Miss me wit dat gay shit

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

U are gay bitch 

**Clyde:**

But y’all ruining my moment

That shit hurted 

**Postmaster:**

Hurted is not a word

**ImmaKermit:**

Hurted isn't a word

**Pothead:**

My dick isn’t a word

**Onlysaneone:**

Um dick is a word dipshit

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

😑😑😑😑

**Nicokneecaps:**

Awww shit

Here comes petty Cheol

**Junky_Scum:**

Aww man time to evacuate 

**Immakermit:**

BRO WTF

JOSHUA HONG 

FUCKING RAIL ME DADDY😫😫

****

**Junky_Scum:**

Chill sir

**Pothead:**

Won babe I got a question foe u

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

What do you want?

**Pothead:**

Are you french?

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

No I’m Korean 

Why do u ask?

**Pothead:**

Because Eiffel for u

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

Bruh

Shove that Eiffel up ur ass

**ImmaKermit:**

Why type of joke is that

**Malcontents:**

That was shitty

**Postmaster:**

I could do better

**cOOps_of_Ice**

Hansol ur not my child 

**SassyqueenB:**

As ur best friend ur up for adoption 

**Onlysaneone:**

Bruh that shit is so sweet

**Clyde:**

Aww how adorbs

**Hoeranghae:**

I can be sweet for u Chan

**Bonnie:**

See i didn’t sign up for this shit

**Nicokneecaps:**

YO WTF

I just saw Jeonghan run past me

**Bonnie:**

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BB

**Nicokneecaps:**

Nothing I’m guessing it’s a makeup sale

Or was it the fashion sale

**ImmaKermit:**

Fashion

If there's fashion u better believe I’m heading there

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Let’s all go

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

I don’t wanna tho

**Bonnie:**

Me either 

**Malcontents:**

If Cheol says we all go

U best believe were all going

**Pothead:** **  
** Ion even like fashion

😒😒

**SassyqueenB:**

Won hyung is here

**Pothead:**

**** FUCK HERE I COME HOES   
  


**{Pothead has logged off}**

**Hoeranghae:**

Smh

**Onlysaneone:**

Same soon same

*************

**“So we came here for nothing” Jihoon frowns, the clerk smiled apologetic, ”I’m really sorry, maybe next time” She gave them one last wave, before closing the shop.**

**“Bro, what the fuck” it came more of a question but Hansol didn’t care.**

**“I could've been ashy in my bed, but nah, see this ain’t what we about to do miss, you're going to open this store, and let me buy my limited edition makeup” Jeonghan said as he knocked on the door repeatedly.**

**“Just let it be, son, let it be” An older lady said as she shakes her head in disappointment, “Geez at least get your shit right” another girl rolled her eyes, as she kicked one of the signs off.**

**The boys decided to just hang out around the mall Minghao was the only smart one to bring his wallet, and not forget it at home.**

**“How were you going to buy that stuff, if you didn’t have money” Seungcheol asked, as he stuffed his face with fries, “It’s limited, it’s for free bitch” Jeonghan rolled his eyes.**

**“** **If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.” Hansol sent Wonwoo a smirk, “Are you high or just delusional”**

**Poor Wonwoo, after being rejected twice, Hansol has made the decision to move on towards the emo boy known as Wonwoo.**

**“I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together.”**

**Wonwoo looked Hansol up and down shaking his head, “Hansol you're so bad at this” Seungkwan said, a little too harsh for Wonwoo’s liking.**

**“AS if you can do any better” with a roll of his eyes Hansol ate his hamburger, “please I can and you know what, I’ll accept your challenge”**

**“Fine whoever makes the person fall in love first, gets free lunch for a month, and has to do their homework, and knowing I’m going to win, prepare your brain” Hansol smirked.**

**“Fine, Mingyu fall in love with me fast” Seungkwan grabbed Mingyu by the collar, pushing him forward, their lips were close but Mingyu being the panicked gay he was pushed Seungkwan away.**

**“Ha, seems like your having a hard time their”**

**“I honestly thought Seungkwan would be smart, but this just proves he’s dumb” Minghao shakes his head, Jisoo laughed, “come on don’t be like that” Jisoo gave Minghao a pick on the lips, “Let’s pray they don’t kill each other”**

**“Agreed” Chan said sitting next to Minghao, Soonyoung rapidly sat next to Chan, at this point it was obvious he had a crush on Chan, and how can Chan not even notice.**

**”Chan, do you want me to feed you” Soonyoung cooed, “Oh my god, you can legit see the hearts above his head” Jun says, gagging.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for tomorrow its going to be a longer chapter teehee.

**{Mickey Mouse Crackhouse}**

**Postmaster:**

I can feel something 

In the pit of my stomach 

**Clyde:**

Same some drama is about to start

**Hoeranghae:**

I feel it too

**SassyqueenB:**

NOW WHICH ONE OF U BITCHES

STARTED THAT RUMOUR OF ME

**Bonnie:**

Wait what

I thought u knew everything 

**Bonnie:**

My whole life has been a lie

**Malcontents:**

What rumors????

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

There’s a rumor about u????

**SassyqueenB:**

I don’t suspect Cheol

Cause he dumb and old

**cOOps_of_Ice:**

Bro fuck y’all 😒

**Junky_Scum:**

Wait that rumor was about u 

**SassyqueenB:**

So u did it 

Huh????

**Junky_Scum:**

No I heard it from Mina

Who heard it from Johnny 

Who heard it from ten

Who heard it from lisa

Who heard it from Bambam 

**Bonnie:**

Where is this going?

**Pothead:**

My dick 

**Malcontents:**

No one cares about ur dick Hansol

**Clyde:**

Yeah geez 

**Bonnie:**

Shit Seokmin said it

**ImmaKermit:**

I ain't even all that 

**Nicokneecaps:**

What happened Hao?

**Pothead:**

He prolly didn't get dicked down 

**Postmaster:**

Y'all motherfuckers dirty as hell 

**SassyqueenB:**

U hang out with us

So ur also dirty 

**Bonnie:**

OOP

Periodt bitch

**Junky_Scum:**

Wait let me change my name

I don't like this one 

**{Junky_Scum has changed their name to AngelHan😇}**

**AngelHan😇:**

That looks better 

**Pothead:**

Bitch u ain't no angel 

**Hoeranghae:**

Fr fr 

Got me messed up

**Onlysaneone:**

Lol couldn't be me 

**Clyde:**

Lol wouldn't be me

**ImmaKermit:**

Keep playing 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

But what if they don't want to 

**Pothead:**

Won bby

Bby Won

**Pothead:**

I got a quick question 

**Bonjourimanxiety:**

Hold on 

**{Bonjourimanxiety has changed their name to UpsetKitten😾}**

**UpsetKitten😾:**

What do you want from me??

**Pothead:**

Do you like star wars?

Because Yoda only one for me

**UpsetKitten😾:**

You can shove that Yoda

Up ur ass

**Bonnie:**

Yeah I saw the coming 

**Clyde:**

I'm better at pick up lines then u

**Hoeranghae:**

Anyone is better at pick up lines that Hansol

**Onlysaneone:**

Hanson that was shit 

**Nicokneecaps:**

Hanson still has a lot of growing to do 

**JuNiE:**

Hansol how u feel bb

**Pothead:**

I'm not okay

My friends are attacking me

And for what

**AngelHan😇:**

We aren't attacking u 

We're trying to help u 

**Papacoups:**

Please Jeonghan can't help for shit

**Nicokneecaps:**

Exactly 😒

**Hoeranghae:**

Why do u guys roast each other 

**Gyu💕:**

Hansol if it makes u feel better

Won is blushing 

**UpsetKitten😾:**

Minghshit I'm going to

Advise u to shut the fuck up 

**JuNiE:**

Oh dang 

**Papacoups:**

Hansol u saw that bitch 

**Pothead:**

Won👅👅👅

Fuck me daddy 

**AngelHan😇:**

See and that's why he don't like yo ass

**Joshuji:**

No one likes yo ass either 

**Bonnie:**

Y'all say fighting each other

With Seokmin we don't fight 

He my bbby

**Clyde:**

That's right Hoon

We never fight ❤️

**Gyu💕:**

Can I say the same for Won and Hao

**UpsetKitten😾:**

No one told u to be my friend but here we are

**JetHao:**

I was forced to befriend u 

U gave me ur lunch

And boom I follow u everywhere 

**BooBoo💅:**

Even in the shower 

**Gyu💕:**

Yes even in the shower 

**Papacoups:**

That don't sound right 

**Joshuji:**

Nothing ever sounds right to u

Dirty ass how 

**Hoeranghae:**

Alright calm down now folks 

**Bonnie:**

Yeah stop roasting each other

At least for a day

The only reason I'm alive is for Jeonghan only

**Onlysaneone:**

If u die no one gon miss u

**Mr.Chew:**

OOP 

Burn 

**AngelHan😇:**

Hansol shut up

**Papacoups:**

I hate it here

**Joshuji:**

The feeling is mutual 

**UpsetKitten😾:**

He ain't even wrong tho 

**Gyu💕:**

Damn u saying 

No one likes Cheol

**JetHao:**

I like Cheol

He's my second favorite hyung

The first being Shua 😘😘

**Mr.Chew:**

We didn't need to know that 

**JuNiE:**

Don't worry bout him

He just jealous he got rejected 

**Bonnie:**

Damn 

It really be ur own 

**Hoeranghae:**

How u feel sol 

**Mr.Chew:**

Upset and lonely 

**BooBoo💅:**

Sucks to suck 

**Joshuji:**

Damn 

**AngelHan😇:**

Joshua can u leave this group chat, please

Legit ion like u 

**Papacoups:**

Jeonghan doesn't deserve that angel 

**AngelHan😇:**

I ain't do shit to u 

**Gyu💕:**

Hyung doesn't deserve it either

**Hoeranghae:**

I deserve it 

**Onlysaneone:**

Have you heard

Rowoon is joining the basketball team 

**Booboo💅:**

Ewwww

**UpsetKitten😾:**

Seungkwan do u not like him 

**BooBoo💅:**

It's more of a 

I don't give a fuck about him 

**Gyu💕:**

I'm also joining the basketball team 

**BooBoo💅:**

Good luck gyu 😘

**Hoeranghae:**

The favoritism 

**Joshuji:**

I don't think it's favoritism 

**Papacoups:**

It's disgusting 

**Onlysaneone:**

Cheol u just upset

Jun gave Han head

**UpsetKitten😾:**

Can't we not talk bout sex

For a whole day please 

**Gyu💕:**

But then it'll be boring 

**JuNiE:**

Yeah sex is fun

**BooBoo💅:**

For u 

Some of us are still single 

**Bonnie:**

Well then that sucks 

**AngelHan😇:**

I-

**Gyu💕:**

Guys did u know

That Wonho went from a twink

To your son calls me daddy 

**Clyde:**

Ohhhhh Mai God 

I saw 

And that man can fuck me 😩😩

**Joshuji:**

You okay there Soonyoung

**Papacoups:**

He prolly dead

**BooBoo💅:**

Good 

**JetHao** :

Good

**JuNiE:**

Uhh concerned 

**{AngelHan has sent a pic}**

**Papacoups:**

Jun looks better 

**BooBoo💅:**

Honestly wtf 

**UpsetKitten😾:**

No one wants to see Jihoon

Covered in cum 

**Gyu💕:**

That's cum

I thought that was milk 

**AngelHan😇:**

Cheol shut up

Jihoon looks better 

**{Papacoups has sent a pic}**

**Hoeranghae:**

Oh hell no

**JuNiE:**

Bitch I look beautiful 😘😘

**AngelHan😇:**

Cheol I will beat yo ass

**Papacoups:**

Try me hoe


End file.
